Tangled 2: The Next Adventure
by purple puppies cute cute
Summary: Join Rapunzel s and Eugene s son, Flynn as he finally lives his dream after being cut off from the world for 17 years. Sorry not good with summaries. R&R!
1. Prologue

Dramatic music plays in the backgroud as the narrator begins the story.

"Ahem... hem woo...Okay this is the story of how died." Eugene said " Do-"

" Daaaad, we've heard this one before." Flynn interrupted.

" Son don't interrupt my narrative genius." Eugene scolded.

" But we listen to it every time, why not tell _my_ story this time?" Flynn said.

" Ugh fiiiine. Once upon a time there wa-"

" Hey!" Flynn interrupted once again.

" Oh what now?" Eugene complained.

" It's my story, so I should tell it." Flynn stated.

" Bu-" Eugene tried only to be interrupted by his wife.

"Euuugene it's Flynn's story let him tell it." Rapunzel said. Eugene knew he couldn't argue so he held his tongue.

"Oh fine go ahead!" Eugene said sulkily.

" Yes finally! Ahem.. Alright this is the story of how I ran away , found true love and nearly died." Flynn started dramatically.

" Psh, I actually died." Eugene pointed out.

" Eugene be quiet." hushed Rapunzel.

" Thank you mom, now were was I... Oh yeah so once upon a time there was a magnificent kingdom, known as Corana, and in that kingdom lived a king and queen, who had just given birth to a healthy blonde baby boy, with the magical properties his mother's once possessed, I'll give you a hint that baby right there, is me. Yeah I know I'm adorable, anyways his parents knew the dangers of having such a gift. The King looked to the Queen, who only nodded her head. No words needed to, be spoken to know they would have to cut the child's hair in order for it's magic to cease, the King gently took a lock of the boy's blonde hair and cut it, it instantly turned brown, but to his parents dismay it turned back to blonde in a few seconds. They tried over and over to cut the boy's hair, each time it turned back to it's natural blonde color, so to protect him they had him isolated, cut off from people who would harm him for his gift. Years passed and the child grew up into a handsome young Seventeen year old boy, I mean really handsome so very handsome..." Flynn trailed off.

" Get on with it!" Someone yelled.

" I'm getting to it don't rush me! Now as I was saying, very, very handsome, but although he had everything he could have ever want, there was one thing missing. Freedom, sure he could do what he wanted inside the castle, but he couldn't see the world like he'd dreamed. He knew his parents were trying to protect him from people who would use him for his powers, but come on, he could handle himself. This went on for what seemed like forever, until a few days before his 18th birthday...


	2. Arranged Marriage

It was a beautiful night in the kingdom of corana, crickets were singing, the moon was shining, every thing was perfect. That is, until the prince of this lovely kingdom went to see his parents.

"WHAT?!" Flynn cried. " You heard us." Eugene said.

" Now Flynn don't get upset." Rapunzel said calmly.

" Don't get upset? DON'T GET UPSET! Why shouldn't I be upset, you chose a girl for me to marry! You didn't even ask how I felt about it!" Exclaimed Flynn.

" We only want what's best for you." Eugene pleaded.

" And you know what's best for me? Maybe I don't want what's best, all I ever wanted was freedom but you won't let me have that." Flynn replied.

" You know why we can't do that!" Eugene said raising his voice.

" Fine you want to go and ruin my life? Fine, but I'm not going to stay here so you can control me like you always have." Flynn said as he retreated from the room.

" Flynn you come back here right now!" Eugene yelled after him.

" We should give him some time." said Rapunzel.

" Sigh I guess you're right." Eugene said sadly.

Flynn was sulking on his bed, rethinking the recent event that had occured.

"What right do they have to take away any chance of my finding true love?" Flynn thought.

" They don't even care that I'm always locked in this castle, well not anymore."

Flynn thought as he jumped off of his bed and onto his feet. Walking over to his wardrobe he pulled out a satchel,

" I always knew this would come in handy." Flynn said, he then realized he'd need supplies if he was going to do this, " Now, the only question is how am I going to get everything I need, without making anyone suspicious?" Flynn asked himself.

He decided to get food and water first, since he'd have to get past the, very nosey and stirct head chef, Gerald. Unlike most of the other servants, Gerald didn't trust just anything Flynn said, so he'd have to be smart about this, he knew one slip up and his cover was blown, as he sneak down to the kitchen, he went over his plan in his head hoping that it would go off without a hitch.

Flynn finally made it to the kitchen, and was about to open the pantry when he heard a low grunt coming from behind him. He quickly whirled aroung to see a sleeping Gerald in a low bar stool, holding a very large rolling in hand.

Flynn sighed in relief when he realized the bad-tempered chef was sleeping, he slowly turned the pantry door-knob and opened the door but quickly stopped as it creaked loudly, Flynn winced at the sound, turning to a still sleeping Gerald.

He took a deep breath and tried again, much more carfully than his first attempt, he swiftly got what he needed and quietly shut the door. As soon as he did however, a large pot tipped over, causing a larger pot to tip and fall with a loud clatter onto the floor, Flynn looked over at Gerald who, hadn't even stirred at the sound.

" Phew." Flynn sighed, making Gerald jump right from his chair. " What is with all of this noise, 'ooh is there?" Gerald asked furiously, in a very thick french accent.

Oh yes, of course he wakes up now. Flynn thought sacastically.

" Ah Gerald, good evening you're looking well." Flynn said in the most charming tone he could manage,

" Yez, well what are you doing 'ere at thes time of night hmm?" Asked the chef, not falling for the bait, the boy's tone was much to sweet to be genuine.

Flynn started to panic, this was not apart of his plan. Flynn decided to improvise since his plan obviously wouldn't work, " Oh uuum, I ...should ask you the same thing," Flynn countered.

Gerald was not amused. " Pardon?" Was his reply. Flynn figured flattery was the way to go, as the man was quite proud of his profession, " Um, yeah you should be in bed, after all you did prepare us that delicious dinner, you simply must sleep you wanna be well rested when, you make yet another amazing meal tomorrow!" Flynn babbled on, while he was steadily pushing the chef towards the door.

After Flynn had pushed him almost out of the door, Gerald turned to speak. " You know maybe I was wrong about, your highness I shall see you in the morning." He said, and then he turned and left. Flynn almost felt guilty for tricking the chef, almost.

With food and drink off the list, Flynn was going to need a weapon, so he went to the palace armory, when he got there he was disappointed to see that most of the weapons there were much to heavy or big for him to weild, much less carry in his satchel. He kept walking until passed an old worn looking frying pan, he picked it up, yup definetly light enough to carry, He swung it around a bit, easy to weild,

" Yeah, this'll do." He said, putting the pan into his satchel, he went back up to his room to make his escape, because he couldn't exactly walk right out thr front door without getting caught.

Flynn closed, and locked his bedroom door, and looked around for something to help, seeing absolutly nothing. He sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.

He looked out his window, and saw that there was a balcony just below his window, and across from it was a clothes line that connected to the wall across the court yard, and a very conveniently located door leading outside the gates.

So, it's down onto to the balcony, up onto the clothes line, though that door and straight to freedom. Simple. Flynn thought.

He jumped down to the balcony easily, and grabbed onto the clothes line to slip to the ground, until he realized he wasn't moving, so he just climbed down the line, which was much less cool in his opinion. Once he was on the ground he went to open the door, only to find that it was locked, but it was a minor set-back do to the fact that his father had shown him how to pick locks when he was a kid, and his mother never found out about Flynn's newfound skill.

So Flynn picked the lock carefully, listening for each tumbler to turn, when he. Heard a loud "Click" he knew it would open. Sliding the door open, he took a deep breath and stepped out. " I did it, I'm finally out!" Flynn exclaimed excitedly, he started to walk out when he heard a squeak, looking down he saw Pascal looking up at him confused.

" Sorry Pascal, but this is something I have to do alone. " Flynn said to his chameleon friend. Pascal nodded, but wasn't about to leave his friend unguarded. As Flynn turned to leave, he failed to notice the small lizard clinging to his satchel.

Flynn looked back one more time, " I'm sorry mom and dad but I can't let you live my life for me." He said sadly, but turned away with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, it was time for him to live his dream.


	3. On my own, and a new friend

Flynn was on his way farther into the woods, until he realized something. He was completely lost and had no idea where he was going. " Okay Flynn deep breaths you can do this just stay calm." Flynn reassured himself,

" Alright I'm lost in the middle of the woods all alone," Flynn stated calmly, " THIS IS SO COOL! I can't believe I'm on my own, this is so great!" Flynn cheered,

Pascal poked his head out of the satchel to see what was going on, and he did not like what he saw.  
He looked left, trees.  
He looked right, more trees. He looked ahead, rocks. Was this? No it couldn't be. Oh but it was he was definitely in a large forest, with no civilization in sight. Pascal started hyperventilating out shock and fear, Flynn looked down to see pascal hiding in his satchel. " Pascal what are you doing in there, I told to stay home!" Flynn gasped,

Pascal turn a very innocent shade, that is if you call baby blue an innocent shade. Flynn only sighed at his little chameleon friend, there was no going back, he'd have to take the little stowaway with him.

"Alright I guess you're coming with me then." Flynn said,

Pascal gave him a look that said " What do you think you're doing?" Flynn cracked under the chameleon's gaze. " Alright! I'll tell you why I ran away!" Flynn said, Pascal looked quite pleased with himself as Flynn continued. " I ran away because mom and dad were going to make me get married to a girl I didn't even know, they didn't even ask me about it Pascal, what was I supposed to do?" Flynn confessed.

Pascal looked sad for his as he chirped softly and patted his hand as if to say " You did the right thing." Flynn smile sadly at Pascal knowing he was trying to make him feel better.

" Well, enough feeling sorry for ourselves, let's go have some fun." Flynn said lightening the mood.

Time skip*

"WAAAHHOOO!" Flynn yelled as he ran through a flower field.

YEAH Best Day Ever!" Screamed Flynn while rolling down a hill.

He play like this for about 2 hours until, he sat to rest a bit, then something hit him. HARD. He fell to the ground as everything started going fuzzy, after that everything went black but not before he saw a dark figure coming towards him.

Flynn awoke to a splitting headache and pain in his left shoulder. He looked around wondering where he was, but all he saw was some very oddly shaped pillows and a few blankets, and that was not very helpful to him finding out where he was. He decided it would be best to take a look around, but as he tried to stand he was weighed back down by the chains he had failed to notice around his wrists. Flynn was just about to panic when a soft but firm voice interrupted him.

" Well, looks like the thief is finally awake," said the strange voice, It was female he decided, it was much to soft be a man's voice.

As Flynn looked up he was instantly awestruck by the sight before him, there, only a few feet away was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had lush dark, almost black brown hair, golden tan skin and a pair of the most chocolate-brown eyes. Flynn hadn't realized he was staring until she cleared her throat,

"Ahem," she coughed, Flynn finally snapped out of his momentary daze long enough to speak, as he realized she was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh u-um my n-name is uh Flynn," he began, silently cursing himself for stuttering like an idiot, "it's not that I'm uncomfortable with these chains on my wrists, but would you please tell me, WHY ON EARTH AM I HERE?!" He shouted towards the end, finally having his late panic attack.

She looked at him for a bit then, blinked. " Oh I get it trying to play dumb are you? Well, I'm not going to fall for it, look you'll get your money just give me some time!" She said haughtily, now it was his turn to stare.

"What in the name of Corana are you talking about? I don't even know you, how could you owe me money?" Flynn asked the very odd girl,

" Wait, so the gypsies didn't send you?" The girl asked cautiously, " WHAT gypsies?!" Asked the bounded intruder.

She started blushing because of her big mistake, " Oh... I am so~ sorry I thought... I mean. Ugh I'm such an idiot!" She frustrated.

Flynn, being the ever curious boy he was, decided to ask, " So, why do you owe gypsies money?" He thought it was a reasonable question.

" NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" She yelled abruptly, then again maybe it wasn't such a reasonable question after all.

Her face softened when Flynn flinched away from her, she instantly felt bad yelling, he hadn't known it was a touchy subject for her, but she did not show any of this as she still did not trust him.

" okay, okay jeez. Well, can I at least ask your name?" Flynn asked nervously.

" It`s Nadya." She said quickly.

A few moments passed, then an amazing idea popped into Flynn`s head, she obviously knew her way around and she also needed money so, if he promised her money in exchange for her to take him around...

" I have a proposal, you need money right? Well I just happen to be prince of Corana, all you gotta do is take me around for a few days, then I'm out of your hair and you're rolling in enough crowns to feed an army!" Flynn said excitedly.

she looked at him as she raised a thick brow at him, " Seriously?" Nadya said dubiously.

" Hey, come on if you don't believe me ask Pascal." He said, nodding his head in her direction.

She just stared " Who on earth is Pascal?" She asked, not knowing who he was talking about until she heard a high chirping noise, she turned her head to see a small lizard sitting on her shoulder, Pascal just moved his head in a "sup'" motion. She blinked, he blinked back,

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH GET IT OFF GETITOFFGETITOFF!" She screamed, flailing her arms all over in an attempt to rid her shoulder of the small reptile.

When he fell off she finally stopped screaming, and Pascal scurried over to Flynn for protection.

" You expect me... to... believe that Thing?" Nadya asked, catching her breath.

Flynn looked from Pascal, to her, " Um yeah?" He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

" Okay, look I don't know why you think I would believe the lizard over a human being, but either way I still don't believe you." Said Nadya slowly, she didn't know why but she almost felt sorry for saying it.

" Please, you have to believe me, I promise I'm the prince." Flynn pleaded,

Nadya raised her brow once more, but this time out of contemplation.

" And when I make a promise, I never break that promise." Flynn vowed, " Ever." He finished.

Nadya sighed, and said " I must, be out of my mind, alright pretty boy you got yourself a deal." She, then thrusted her hand out for him to shake.

Flynn looked at her sarcastically, rattling the chains that were preventing him from moving.

" Oh right." She chuckled as her bare feet padded over to him, and then she simply unlocked chains, letting them hit the floor with a loud `Clank`.

Flynn sighed in relief at the absence of said chains. " Thanks, now, we shake." Flynn declared, making Nadya giggle softly, they looked into each others eyes as they're hands touched.

They stayed like that a little to long in Pascal's opinion, so he scurried down Flynn's arm from his perch on his shoulder, and slowly eased they're hands apart, sending a warning glare at Nadya. Pascal was back on Flynn's shoulder as quick as he was gone, making "I'm watching you" signals with his tiny chameleon fingers.

Flynn laughed, while Nadya looked completely freaked out by the lizard.

" Well, your highness," Nadya teased, " we will at dawn. Goodnight sire." She said taking a deep exaggerated bow.

" Goodnight fair servant." Flynn teased back.

Nadya only rolled her eyes good-naturedly, she pulled the curtain close as she left the room to sleep.

Flynn sighed dreamily after she left, Pascal looked at him " Don't even think about it." He said.

" What? Come on Pascal, we just met, besides you can't fall in love with in only a few days." Flynn reassured him, but only Pascal knew how wrong he was, sigh here we go again. Pascal thought .


	4. Missing

The next morning, Eugene and Rapunzel were on their way to talk to their son, knowing he'd had time to cool off. But, when they got to his room, they were surprised to find he was nowhere to be seen. seeing this, they assumed he was up on the castle roof, he often went there when he was upset. Not finding there either, Rapunzel, being the ever over-protective parent she was, started to panic.

" Come on Blondie, he's probably around here somewhere, sulking like he always does when he can't have his way." Eugene told his worrying wife.

Rapunzel sighed, " I hope you're right, Eugene." She said.

They searched everywhere in the Castle, getting more frantic every time they could not find him. Then Rapunzel remembered an important part of their argument with Flynn.

" Fine, you wanna go and ruin my life? Fine, but I'm not going to stay here so you can control me like you always have." Rapunzel remembered, tears started to well in her eyes as she realized what their son had done. Eugene turned to see his wife with her hands over her face, and tears spilling from her eyes.

" Woah, hey what's with Blondie? I know you're worried, I am to but, we'll find him. He's in the Castle somewhere." Eugene said soothingly, hoping his wife would stop crying.

" No, Eugene he's not," Rapunzel stated tearfully, " he's not here because he ran away, he told us when we were arguing. He's gone Eugene, and it's all our fault!" Rapunzel cried into her husbands chest, wishing she had never arranged for their son to marry. What was she thinking? It wasn't right for them to force him to such a big decision, one he should've been able to make on his own.

The realization hit Eugene hard, of course he ran away, they were forcing him to love someone he didn't, they'd only wanted to make him happy, but instead they'd made him miserable. They cut him from people to protect him, but they were just as bad as Gothel had been. All they ever wanted was for their boy to be safe, but they had put him in danger instead, all because they wouldn't listen to him like they should've.

" Oh Flynn, I'm so sorry." Eugene sobbed along with his wife.

Some of the guards had come to see what was going on, and panicked seeing their King and Queen sobbing in each others arms. One guard, who was brave enough to disrupt the scene asked,

" Your Highnesses, what is the matter?" Feeling quite awkward standing front of the two crying royals. Eugene, who had finally gained enough composure to speak, said,

" Ahem... the young prince is missing, need you to go out and search for him, do not return without him." Eugene ordered, the guards dared not disobey their King were out of the room as quick as they came, telling the other guards to do the same.

" Don't worry Rapunzel, we'll find him. I promise." Eugene said to his still crying wife.

Soon, everyone in the kingdom was on the look out for their beloved prince, some even went so far as to search other kingdoms as well. When the former King and Queen heard the news they were devastated, and went straight to their daughter to be there for what was possibly the hardest time of her life.

" Is it true?" The former Queen asked, Rapunzel and Eugene only nodded solemnly.

" I knew this arranged marriage was a bad idea." Eugene said, lightly hitting the wall with his fist.

" I will inform the other kingdom that it can not form an alliance with Corana, be cause of this unfortunate event." The King said, turning so no one would see the tears that had already started to leave his eyes. The Queen stayed to comfort her crying daughter, whispering motherly reassurance to her. Eugene looked out of the big picture window, thinking aloud, " Oh Flynn, please be safe." He said, as the tears became unbearable to contain, he cried and cried along with the rest of his family.


	5. Morning

today's the day, Flynn thought. This is where my life finally begins. " Okay, satchel," Flynn started. Pascal held the satchel strap up in his mouth.

" Check, frying pan?" Pascal crawled over to the pan, and turned the dark denim hue as the weapon.

" Check, and my best friend in the whole world?" Pascal jumped onto his shoulder, puffing out his chest and chirping proudly. Flynn chuckled at the chameleon's antics " Double check, okay looks like we're all set." He said.

" Aren't you forgetting someone?" Asked Nadya, bringing breakfast for the both of them.

" Oh, uh hi, Nadya right?" Flynn asked to make sure he got her name right.

" Yeah that' s me, I hope you're hungry cause I made breakfast." She sang towards the end, making Flynn laugh.

" Yeah, I could eat." Flynn replied, taking one of the trays of food. It didn't look like anything he'd had at the Castle, it was bubbling and hot, really thick and it seemed to have pieces of vegetables and meat floating in it but, Flynn was much to hungry to complain. He took a bite, and to his surprise it tasted absolutely delicious! He started eating much faster than he was allowed, scarfing down each drop of the thick stew.

Nadya looked at the boy who was gobbling down her cooking like it was the last thing on earth, she felt oddly flattered that he enjoyed it so much.

Once Flynn finished inhaling his food, he looked up at Nadya sheepishly, " Can I have some more?" He asked shyly, not wanting to sound ungrateful for what she had already given him. But, to his relief she just laughed and took his bowl to get more from the pot in the other room. Nadya shouldn't have been this happy that he liked her cooking, she barely knew him so, why did his opinion matter so much? She couldn't explain but it just made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, because he liked something she had done.

Nadya came back with another bowl of the stew, giving it to the boy in front of her. Flynn once again took a spoonful, and began eating without so much as a word, once again he'd finished but this time letting out a loud burp.

" Excuse me." Flynn said, embarrassed he lower his head a bit smiling shyly at the girl, feeling much like when his tutors were scolding him.

Nadya giggled at the adorable display, " It's okay Flynn, I grew up with seven older brothers so I'm used to it." She said, waving it off.

" Still, it was impolite." Flynn stated.

" You really did grow up in a Castle huh?" She said, letting out a very unladylike, very loud and very impolite burp. " Now, that's impolite." Nadya said giggling, Flynn definitely liked it when she giggled, he'd be sure to make her do it more often.

After they had finished their breakfast, they were off to a place that Nadya had insisted on going to, telling him he'd love it. Flynn often found his gaze drifting towards Nadya, as it was now, he loved the way her hair bounced as she walked and how her eyes lit up when she talked about the place they were going to. Nadya turned to see Flynn staring at her, and he quickly turned his head in the other direction, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on a tree root, Flynn quickly came to her aid.

" Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for her well being.

Nadya blushed at the boy fussing over her, she'd only tripped and did not need so much attention. " I'm fine, I just tripped that's all." Nadya said, pulling away from his protective embrace. She tried getting up only to fall back down, because of the pain in her ankle, Flynn once again came to help her, putting his hand on her ankle, started singing, " Flower gleam an-"

" What do you think you're doing?!" Nadya asked him, pulling her leg away from him and blushing furiously.

" Just trust me okay?" Flynn told her, trying once again to heal her, he put his hand on her ankle once more and started to sing,

" Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." Flynn's hair began to glow as the song continued. "Heal, what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was miiiiine." As Flynn finished singing, his hair stopped glowing.

Nadya looked at him, entranced by the he when he was singing, hadn't realized he'd stopped until he started to speak again.

" Now, don't freak out." Flynn said cautiously.

" Why would I freak o-" Nadya was cut short when Flynn removed his hand from her ankle, there was nothing different about it.

" Okay, now stand up." Flynn told her, she did as she was told, expecting to fall just as before but she felt no pain at all. Nadya looked up at Flynn, ready to bombard him with questions, but he spoke before she could,

" Yes, my hair is magic before you even ask. Have you heard the story of the healing flower that saved the Queen?" He asked.

" Yes, my mother would tell it to me every night." She replied.

" Well, the same powers the Queen's daughter had, I have. You know, since she's my mom and all." Flynn explained, Nadya who had hung onto every word, was quite lost but despite that she said,

" Oh, I get it. I think." Nadya said confused.

" You don't, do you?" Flynn asked, already knowing the answer.

Nadya shook her head slowly. Flynn decided now was not the time to dwell on it.

" I'll tell you later. Anyw-" Flynn stopped short as he heard a low rustling in the bushes.

" Flynn, what were you going t-" Nadya started, but was interrupted by a harsh shush.

" I thought I heard something." He said suspiciously, he walked over to where he heard the sound and jabbed the spot with his frying pan, not hearing anyone he shrugged, must have been his imagination. He turned and went back to talking with Nadya, not noticing the three burly figures in the trees.

" What do we do about the boy?" One asked.

" Yeah boss, we can't get to her with him around." Said another.

" Simple. We dispose of him the as we dispose of her." Said leader, chuckling evilly.


	6. Gypsy Camp

Flynn, Nadya and Pascal had walked since morning, and were exhausted, but they had finally made it to their destination. Nadya was quite excited and wanted to surprise Flynn with the amazing place. While Flynn just wanted to know what this place was.

" So, where is this magnificent place you've been going on about?" Flynn asked curiously, Nadya decided to make it seem as though it was no big deal.

" We're almost there." She said nonchalantly, which confused Flynn since she had gone on about all day.

Just as they were about to enter what looked to be a giant hole in a wall, Nadya pulled Flynn aside. " Okay, now close your eyes." She ordered, and Flynn obeyed.

She guided him into the hole, and into the place." Okay, now open em'!" Nadya said excitedly. He opened his eyes and saw what to be a very large camp, Flynn looked at Nadya as if asking her if this was a joke or not.

But then a man came out of one of the many tents " Hey, everyone Nadya's back!" He yelled. That was all it took for all the people to awaken from there tents and surround the two.

" Nadya, my little bambino. Mama missed you!" Said a middle-aged women in an off white shirt and a very colorful gypsy skirt. " Oh, and who is this handsome young man, he your new boyfriend?" She asked, making both Flynn and Nadya blush.

" No, mama we're just friends." Nadya said embarrassed.

Her mother's smile only grew at those words. " Oh, well that's to bad, he's cute don't you agree?" Her mother asked. Nadya blushed even harder.

" Mother!" She scolded.

" What it's just a question, answer it" Mama pressed.

" Yes, now can we please go now?" Nadya asked desperately.

" Yes, yes go ahead." Mama warned.

Nadya showed Flynn just about everything there, the food, the games even some of her friends, who all thought they were a couple, fluttering the both of them. But now, it was time for the dances, Nadya had been wanting to show him all day, were about to begin.

" In honor of Nadya's return, and our new guest, we will dance." One of the men announced.

As the music started to play, everyone grabbed a partner, much to Nadya charging some of the girls from the camp danced with Flynn. _I shouldn`t be feeling this way. I don`t have any hold on him_. She thought as he danced with the girls, yet she couldn't shake the pang of jealousy she felt watching him having fun with a girl other than her.

" Nadya, darling come everyone wants you to dance!" Mama said.

" Oh, mama I couldn't." Said Nadya, shaking her head.

" Nonsense, you must!" Her mother replied, pushing her into her tent to make her look more presentable.

After dancing with all the girls who wanted to dance, Flynn looked around for Nadya, not seeing her anywhere. He turned his head to the stage as the announcer came up.

" Now, let's hear it for our very own...Nadya!" He said walking backwards off the stage.

Smoke puffed out from somewhere off-stage, when the smoke cleared Nadya stood in a dark red short sleeved top and a beautiful purple and gold gypsy skirt. Flynn's mouth fell open, and Pascal, who was suddenly on his shoulder, shut it with his tail.

The music played, and Nadya twirled and jumped around the stage, flipping across it occasionally. She ten jumped off the stage and danced towards Flynn, took his hand and danced with him as well. Soon everyone had joined in, but to Flynn and Nadya it was only the two of them. When the song ended Flynn had Nadya dipped almost to the floor, he put her back into standing position. They looked into each others eyes, their faces unconsciously getting closer until...

" Hello, everyone mind if we join the party?" Asked a gypsy with a gruff voice.


	7. Running and new recruits

Everyone turned to see three large men, one with brown hair and green eyes, another with deep copper hair and grey eyes, and the last, who seemed to be the leader as well as the one who had disrupted the dance, had black greasy hair and dark black eyes.

" Now, don't mind us. We're just here for something that belongs to us." Said the largest of the three men. Flynn pulled Nadya closer to him, for some reason feeling very protective of her, and whispered,

" Nadya, who are they?" He asked, wondering if she knew.

Nadya looked petrified, she knew who the men were and what they were after. She to Flynn with fright in her eyes, " Flynn, do you remember when I told you I owed someone money?" She asked, already knowing he'd say yes.

Flynn nodded slowly, not seeing where this was going.

" That's them." Nadya said, pointing over to the men.

Flynn looked over, " Come on, we have to get out of here!" He whispered frantically, grabbing Nadya's arm and leading her stealthily though the crowd. When they got to the entrance, Nadya accidentally kicked a rock with her foot, they both stopped short when they heard the men call them.

" Well, well, well leaving so soon." Said the leader.

One of the men walked around them, " Hey, look boss she's got a little friend too." Said the man with copper mockingly. Nadya latched onto Flynn's dress shirt from behind, gripping it like it was her life-line. Flynn stood tall, not showing the fear that was stirring inside him.

" What do we do with 'em boss?" The man with brown hair asked eagerly.

" Now, now boys, you'll have your fun, but first let's see if he's going to cooperate with us. Step aside kid, we only want the girl." The leader said, as he came closer Flynn gripped his frying pan tightly. When he and the man were face to face Flynn gave his answer.

" Over, my dead body!" He yelled, hitting the man hard with his frying pan and running out the hole he and Nadya had come though. Nadya quickly followed suit and soon they were both running though the forest. Back at the cove the other men had come to their leaders aid, only to be pushed away harshly.

" Why that little... What are two still doing here? After them you idiots!" The leader yelled, the two other men dared not cross their leader and were off in a flash.

" This means war." The man said, looking angrily out of the cave.

Meanwhile at the castle...

" I'm sorry your highness, there has been no sign of him." Reported a guard, who had just come back from a search party. Eugene sighed, this was the tenth time he'd heard that tonight.

" Just keep searching." He said, stressed and exhausted, he started losing hope of finding his son. Once the guards left on, yet another search mission, Eugene had an idea, he needed reinforcements, he needed the best in the business, he needed...Maximus! In a flash the former thief was at the stables, he found Maximus pacing back and forth in his stable. The horse loved the young prince just as much as his parents did, and he hated not doing anything to help. He looked up and saw his long time frienemy, Eugene Fitzherbert A.K.A ledgendary thief, Flynn Rider.

" Max, we need you." Was all he had to say, Maximus was out of his stable and ready to go in seconds.

" We're counting on you, Max." Eugene said, saluting the horse, Maximus nodded in understanding, and then he was off.

Back with Nadya and Flynn...

They had recently lost the two men, with in Flynn's opinion, relative ease. The men were not the brightest bulbs in in the box.

" Alright, I think we lost them." Flynn said, huffing and puffing because of the extensive running he'd been doing.

Nadya seemed to agree, since she immediately slouched from exhaustion.

" Alright, spill it. Why do you owe those men money?" Flynn demanded.

" Alright Flynn, I`ll tell you." She replied, Flynn was about to ask what else she could owe them, but she beat him to the punch.

" A few years ago, I was a thief, I used to work for those men we were running from." She started, shocking Flynn, " But I hated doing it. I would dance and preform, while they robbed the people who were spectating. One night I just couldn`t take it any more, oone night while they were asleep, I took our latest score and threw it into the town square. They weren`t to happy about it, I ran away, trying to lose them until I stumbled on the camp we were in and, the gypsies protected me like I was one of their own, the men left since they were out matched. After that the gypsies took me in and I`ve been on the road ever since, trying to find a way to repay my dept." Nadya finished and looked at Flynn, who had been hanging onto every word.

" I'm so sorry." Was his only reply, silence ensued until Nadya took a deep breath and said,

" Soooo, what's a prince like you doing in the big bad forest by himself?" She asked, breaking the said silence.

" Oh, uhhh... I don't really want to talk about it." He said, not wanting to burden her with his problems.

" Come on, I told you my story, so it's only fair you tell me yours." Nadya pressed.

" Weeeeeel..." Flynn said hesitantly. Nadya could see his decision was swaying so she decided to get the job done. She lowered her head a bit, stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at him. Flynn couldn't resist the adorable face she was making.

" Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" He caved, " I ran away because my mother and father were going to make get married to someone I didn't love, and also for a little freedom, because of my hair they kept me lock in the castle all the time. This is actually the first time I've ever set foot outside the gates" He confessed. She looked at him sadly, knowing it was hard for him to admit, Pascal, who had finally made his appearance, curled up on Flynn's shoulder looking up at him as well.

" Well, for someone whose never set foot outside, you sure can use a frying pan." Nadya complimented, hoping to make him feel better.

" Yeah, who knew right?" Flynn joked, sounding much like his father, Nadya laughed along with him. Soon the laughter died down and they looked into each others eyes for the second time that night, they both turned away from each other after a few seconds. Flynn then cleared his throat.

" Uh.. we should get some sleep." He said, getting up and walking to the other side of the clearing to sleep.

" Goodnight, Flynn." Nadya said softly.

" Goodnight,..Nadya." he replied. Pascal snuggled into his shirt and soon everyone was having some much needed sleep.


	8. AN

**A/N**

**I`m** **sorry to say** **I** **will not continue this story until** I **get at least ten reviews, until then bye.**


End file.
